Death Is Deceptive
by UpAllNightWriting
Summary: Life happens quickly. But sometimes, death slows down time. Every once in a while, time stops. Because death is deceptive. K because I'm paranoid.


**I know it's been a while since I posted something new, so I decided to put this little oneshot up. I've been wanting to write something like this for a while, so here it goes! Enjoy!**

He had been standing next to the man less than five minuets ago, joking with him about the woman's English. But now the man was lying on the grass and he was kneeling over him. He heard ambient noise in the background, but he couldn't take his eyes off his bloody hands. His boss was screaming at another person. He didn't even know the man's name, but he hoped that he would be the one who got to kill him. He didn't realize he was crying until he heard the woman's soft voice telling him that it was ok. But it wasn't ok. Nothing would ever be ok again.

She knelt next to him, looking at the man on the grass. His boss was yelling even louder, and the man was screaming in pain. But no one cared to look over. No one cared what happened to him. Because that man was nothing to the people standing there.

"I listened to this song once. I'm not really sure why, but I did." He said, looking to the woman.

The pain in her eyes was unbearable to look at for more than a second, so he quickly turned away.

"It said something that I only just now got." he continued, ignoring the screams coming from the man. His boss would take care of him, and sooner or later, so would he.

"What did it say?" the woman asked.

"Love is watching someone die. I- I understand it now." He said, his face falling.

"I understand it as well." the woman said, burying her head in his shoulder. They began to cry.

A shot rang out and echoed in the open field, but he assumed no one heard it. The nameless man was now on the grass as well, but he was no longer screaming. Just silently grimacing in pain, while trying to examine the 9 millimeter hole in his leg. He stood up and helped the woman to her feet as well. He walked over to the man on the grass and pulled his own gun out. His boss looked at him and said one thing before walking away.

"Don't kill him."

He didn't plan on doing that. But he did plan on screaming and yelling.

"You killed him! You killed my partner! I would bet you don't even know his name, right? That man over there!" he pointed to his friend, still lying on the grass. He hadn't moved since it happened. No one expected him to, but everyone hoped he would. The man wildly shook his head no, trying not to scream. He got back down on his knees and moved closer to the man's face. He stopped when their noses were less than an inch apart. He looked into the man's eyes and spoke with anger in his voice.

"Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. He was my friend. And my partner. And you are going to pay for what you did to him." Tim spat.

He moved away and put another bullet in the man's leg. He yelped again as Tim walked away. Ziva was sitting on the ground, still holding Tony's hand. It was cold, but he looked like he could get back up and start talking again.

"I keep waiting for him to get up and say 'I got you.' But he doesn't." Ziva said, looking at her partner.

"Yeah. I was just thinking that." Tim said, looking scornfully at the man on the ground. Nobody knew his name. But nobody cared.

"He would have wanted it like this, you know." Tim said again, trying to comfort himself and Ziva at he same time.

"How?" Ziva asked, not following.

"DiNozzo always said since the first time he put that hat on his head and that badge on his belt that he wanted to go out in a blaze of glory- chasing a suspect, saving a life, guns blazing. He wanted to die in the line of duty. He wanted to die a hero. That's how he wanted it to end." Gibbs said, glancing at the body on the ground.

"Just like in all of his movies." Ziva quietly observed. Tim nodded and spoke.

"Maybe Tony had seen this movie."

A word was yelled and the nameless man lying on the grass got up and walked away. Tim and Ziva wiped their eyes, smiled, and hugged each other. Even Gibbs had the faintest trace of a smile on his face. Tim smiled as Tony opened his eyes and grinned. Ziva helped him off the ground and the four walked over to Jimmy, who was smiling as well.

"That was... really, really, really powerful. Are you sure you guys aren't actors?" a teenage girl asked.

"Positive." Tony assured her.

"I can't wait to show everybody else. Seriously, guys. That was so amazing. I'm like, crying. It's better than some movies I've seen." The girl raved once again.

"We've just been there for the real thing, thats all." Gibbs said.

"So, Jenna. Remind me what this is for again?" Ziva asked.

"It's for my film class. This week was drama, and I was assigned to produce the video short encompassing the genre. So, I called Uncle Jimmy because I knew he would be able to help me, and well, here we are!" Jenna exclaimed, hugging her uncle.

"Well Jenna, I know for a fact that you are going to get an A+ on your project." Tony said with a smile.

"I thought we lost you out there today, DiNozzo." Tim said jokingly.

"Death is deceptive." a boy, Jenna's twin brother, piped up from under a tent. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Drew's right. One minuet Tony's dead, the next he's jumping up and down like good old... well, Tony." Jimmy observed.

"Hey, It's cold out here! I've gotta keep warm somehow." Tony defended himself.

"Stop." Gibbs looked at him and Tony immediately ceased to bounce up and down.

"Sorry, boss." he said, looking at the ground.

"Plus, I doubt that Dorneget hates you enough to kill you." Ziva added.

"True. Wait, does that mean he hates me?" Tony asked. Everybody laughed.

"Hey! Do you guys want to watch it? I mean, Drew and I still have to edit it and things like that but you could watch the unrefined stuff." Jenna asked the team, hoping someone would say yes.

"Sure." Tim said. Ziva shook her head in agreement.

"Ok, the footage is almost done uploading." Drew said from under the tarp. He stepped out of the way as everyone looked over. They crowded around the computer in anticipation. Drew smiled when the bar was completed.

"Alright, guys. This is why you should go into showbiz." he said with a grin as he pushed play. A few minuets later, Tony turned to Tim, who looked genuinely impressed.

"That was pretty great, Probie." Tony complimented his partner's work.

"And you were an excellent dead body." Ziva said, tapping the end of his nose.

"I actually kind of enjoyed the whole thing." Tim admitted. Ziva chuckled and Tony scoffed.

"Yeah. Well let's hope this movie doesn't get turned into reality. I hate reality TV."

**And scene! I wanted to write a death fic, but then once I killed Tony I thought there's no way I could kill Tony! So, I turned it into something better! Let me know what you thought because I'd love to hear your input! Thanks for reading, Owl :D**


End file.
